Yuuri's Luck
by nerdlife4eva
Summary: Yuuri locks himself out of his dorm, gets drenched in rain and his favorite chair at the college coffee shop is taken by the one and only Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri's luck sucks, until it doesn't. (Based on a Tumblr prompt)


Law Firm will be updating in the next couple of days! Check back on that story sometime before July 4th! (I can't leave my sexy lawyers hanging!) This was an exercise in clearing my brain ha ha

In any universe, they fall in love and that's all there is to it. A tumblr prompt sent to me by the always wonderful queen-among-writers and read her wonderful Victuuri Anastasia AU here: A December's Waltz

Want to send me a prompt? Come visit me on Tumblr! n3rdlif343va

* * *

The rain pouring over Yuuri's back was a perfect metaphor for his life at the moment. A paper turned in an hour too late, a dorm room locked with his key inside, and a brand new hole in his favorite old hoodie had left him with a depressive mood matched only by Eeyore. Trudging through drilling downpour, Yuuri dragged himself to his favorite coffee shop, rain soaking his shoulders and plastering his hair to his face.

Shoving open the door, he was met with the familiar bustle of the college coffee shop. The place was eclectic at best, chaotic at worst. None of the chairs matched the tables and there was a corner completely dedicated to the love of beanbag chairs. The long counter glowed with a soft blue light housing sweets and cold drinks in haphazard organization. The dark wood of the floors and the walls gave the entire place the feel of cozy cavern and Yuuri sighed as he let the comforting warmth envelope him. A loud crack of lightning had him jumping, whirling around to see the flash brighten the darkened street. The storm raged on as Yuuri slipped through the scattered tables, praying his favorite seat was still available.

It was only Yuuri's luck that would have the most gorgeous member of his university snuggled deep into the worn navy blue cushion of Yuuri's favorite papasan chair. The other boys knees were tucked up to his chest, his silver bangs fluttering as he sang under his breath, eyes unfocused as slender fingers made scattered notes on a folded notebook. Yuuri knew that the seat wasn't reserved for his butt only, but he felt a sense of frustration and anger rising in his chest. As far as days went, this one was nudging close to the top of worst days ever. Wordlessly, Yuuri stared daggers at a boy he had never dared speak to, unaware of how long he remained frozen.

Victor's daze broke when he felt the heat of observation crawling up his spine. Slowly unfolding his legs, Victor cocked his head at the mysterious brown eyed boy who seemed ready to vaporize him with his hard stare. Slipping his headphones down, Victor smiled, despite the quiver in his stomach. Being silently threatened shouldn't be exciting, but somehow, in the midst of a world where everyone bowed down to Victor and his never-ending popularity, the other boy's murderous glare sent heat circulating through his body. Waving an unsteady hand, Victor leaned forward. "Hi, is there something the matter?" The boy's huff sent his black hair fluttering over his forehead and Victor felt the flutters dance around the edges of his heart.

"You're in my seat." Yuuri should have been nicer, this was Victor Nikiforov, everyone's best friend and the student everyone wanted to bang. Nice wasn't in his skillset at that moment.

"I'm sorry?" Victor tapped his finger against his lips, "I didn't know it was reserved! It is very comfy though, I see why you like it!"

When Victor made no indication that he was going to move, Yuuri huffed again, feeling his desire to continue the conversation crashing to a halt. His mood wasn't up for banter and although Victor was the most beautiful boy in existence, Yuuri turned on his heel walking briskly toward the counter.

It took a full three seconds for Victor to remove his jaw from the floor. The brown eyes had ghosts of sadness in them and somehow a piece of Victor's heart had been immediately lost in their depths. Pushing up from the chair, he flung his backpack into it, determined to pursue the other boy across the café floor.

"Yuuri!"

The wince crossed his face involuntarily as his cheerful roommate called from behind the cash register. If he had been paying more attention, he would have known Phichit was scheduled to work. His brain was a pathetic mush at the moment, so he had completely forgotten. "Hey, Phichit, the usual, k?" He smiled slightly at the silly face his roommate was making at him. Phichit was intentionally trying to pull him from his mood and Yuuri was weak to his antics.

"Sure," turning over his shoulder, Phichit yelled to another barista, "half caf extra foam! And throw some whipped cream on there for my wet buddy!" Yuuri smacked a palm to his forehead, chuckling at Phichit. "Hey, you have cash right? Our credit cards went down because of the storm and the boss is here so no freebies."

Yuuri's luck. If it wasn't bad, he wouldn't have any of it. Sighing, he shook his head. "I never have cash."

"I've got it!"

An eager voice sounded directly behind Yuuri's head. Phichit's eyes went wide, and Yuuri hesitated to look knowing instantly who was standing behind him.

There were several injured students who were causalities in Victor's hasty stumble to follow in Yuuri's tracks. When Victor heard the deflated sigh coming from his new object of interest, Victor had practically tripped over his own feet to play knight-in-cashmere-and-denim. "Add a caramel macchiato to that order please!" Happily, without waiting for Yuuri to collect an argument beyond sputters, Victor handed over his money to a bouncing Phichit.

"You guys can wait over there… together," Phichit winked at Yuuri motioning to the end of the counter. Yuuri's eyes narrowed at his roommate which led Phichit to wiggle his eyebrows in response.

There was something about the damp, sagging sweatshirt that made Victor want to touch it. Experimentally, he placed his hand on the small of the tempting back and guided the other boy down the counter. "So what's your name?" Victor was enamored by the nervous fidgeting and the deep teeth marks the other boy was making in his lower lip, completely missing the answer. "I'm sorry, one more time?"

"Yuuri, my name is Yuuri." He didn't look at Victor when he spoke, nerves causing him to concentrate on the pressure still occurring on his lower back. Yuuri had no idea what was going on. "Thanks for the coffee, I locked myself out of the dorm, but I'll pay you back."

"No worries! You can buy next time!" Victor put himself a little more into Yuuri's space, smiling as he noticed the blue rim of Yuuri's glasses and the pink of Yuuri's cheeks. "You know, we can share the chair if you like! It really is comfortable and you look like you could use some cuddles!"

Yuuri squawked. The noise itself was ridiculous, but the laughter it emitted from the baristas was worse. Looking over the counter at Phichit, Yuuri threw his roommate the best what-the-hell-is-happening look that he could muster. Phichit just laughed. Somewhere very close to the right side of Yuuri's face, Victor was still talking.

"You can sit in my lap! I promise you won't squish me, and I don't mind that you are damp. You can tell me why you look so sad, Yuuri."

It was the smile that tugged at Yuuri first. It was open and honest, nothing like the coy grin that had been in its place when Yuuri had first approached his chair-stealer. The blue eyes took responsibility for the second tug, a depth in them that Yuuri had simply missed. The way Victor had almost purred his name had the third tug threatening to pull apart his whole heart. But there was no way the interest in him was genuine. Yuuri's luck simply didn't work like that.

"Order up!" Sara yelled, holding two cups into the air, "I have orders for _Yuuri, he is hitting on you, you idiot_ and _Get it, Victor_!"

The entire coffee shop burst into raucous laughter as Yuuri snagged his coffee, swearing under his breath that he was going to smother Phichit with a pillow. Next to him, Victor reached over the counter, thanking Sara for his coffee before sneaking a quick kiss onto Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri swore again, unable to construct any thoughts beyond the crude words.

"I am, you know," Victor smiled down at Yuuri, lacing their hands together and dragging Yuuri back towards the chair. "Why don't you come share this chair with me and let me keep it up?"

And because Yuuri had completely lost his mind in the middle of his terribly unlucky day, he did exactly that.


End file.
